Phineas and Ferb X Tekken
by joshuasumter951
Summary: When Candace accidentally discovered Nina Williams, who had landed in Danville, a set of crazy things happen! Nina meets Phineas and Ferb—and they're the only ones who can help her return home. But when a climatic war between the Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corp ensues, Phineas, Ferb, and their friends travel to the world of Tekken and get help from Jin Kazama and its roster of fighters
1. Dramatis Personae

**DRAMATIS PERSONAE**

From the world of _**Phineas & Ferb**_:

 **Phineas Flynn** \- Ferb's step-brother. Candace's brother. Phineas is full of ideas about how maxium every day of summer vacation. One thing he doesn't want is waste every single minute sitting around with nothing to do.

 **Ferb Fletcher** \- Phineas and Candace's step-brother. Ferb knows that actions speak louder than words. He might not have a lot to say - in fact, he's more than happy to let Phineas do the talking for him - but behind his quiet exterior, his brain is racing faster than anyone ele's.

 **Candace Flynn** \- Phineas and Ferb's sister. She loved listening to her fav band, the Bettys; hangs out with her bestie, Stacy Hirano; daydreams about her crush, Jeremy Johnson. But when she's not on her phone, she can be found meddling in her brothers' business.

 **Isabella Garcia-Shapiro** \- Smart, sweet, and strong, Isabella is the lader of the Fireside Girls - and she takes her role seriously. _Very_ seriously. She even stops by the Flynn-Fletcher house, always asking what Phineas and Ferb were doin'? Did we mention that she had a secret crush on Phineas? Yeah, don't tell anybody!

 **Buford Van Stomm** \- Every neighborhood has a bully, and Buford is more than happy to fill the role! After all, he's brawny, beefy, and not too brainy, ehich makes him well-suited for the job.

 **Baljeet Rai** \- To say that Baljeet Rai is smart would be understatement. He's a boy genius! Baljeet even likes to have fun, too, and is always eager to use intellect to help with Phineas and Ferb's adventures.

 **Stacy Hirano** \- Candace's best friend. She and Candace are inseparable. And when Candace gets too obsessed with busting her brothers, Stacy reminds her to focus on what's really important: hanging out and having fun!

 **Fireside Girls** \- With Isabella as troop leader, the girls showed a variety of skills and use them to help Phineas and Ferb with their big ideas. Consisted of Adyson Sweetwater, Gretchen, Ginger Hirano, Stacy's sister and has a crush on Baljeet; Holly, Katie, and Milly.

 **Perry the Platypus (aka Agent P)** \- Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus. Agent of O.W.C.A. (Organization Without a Cool Acronym)

 **Major Monogram** \- Leader of O.W.C.A., and his gruff, no-nonsense attitude ensures that things get done.

 **Carl Karl** \- Major Monogram's loyal intern. He tries his best to be reliable, but he is a rookie, and Major Monogram knows that he's got a lot to learn.

 **Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz** \- From the comfort of his evil lair - disguised as the HQ for his company, Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc., he uses the internet to order all sorts of supplies for his latest scheme. His goal is to take over the entire Tri-State Area, even tried to overthrew his brother, Roger Doofenshmirtz, who's the mayor of Danville! The only thing between him and his goal is his nemesis, Perry the platypus.

* * *

From the world of _**Tekken**_ :

 **Jin Kazama** \- **Fatal Lightning**. The leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu and the man who declared war on the world. Fighting the Devil Gene inside him which gets stronger everyday, he yearns to be rid of it once and for all. When his battle is over at last, will he find hope… or despair?

 **Kazuya Mishima** \- **Cold Blooded Leader**. Kazuya was raised as the heir to the Mishima Zaibatsu, but then he rebelled against his father, Heihachi Mishima. After awakening the power of the devil within him, he's finally able to control it. He's also the current CEO of G Corporation.

 **Heihachi Mishima** \- **Unstoppable King of Iron Fist**. The original leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu, and the fighter known as the "King of the Iron Fist." Heihachi continues to fight for control of the Mishima Zaibatsu against his son, Kazuya, and his grandson, Jin. After having recovered from the injuries he sustained in the suicide attack on him from the G Corporation's Jack units, Heihachi is back with an iron fist-and body to match.

 **Nina Williams** \- **Silent Assassin**. Jin Kazama's bodyguard. The de-facto leader of Mishima Zaibatsu. Had an intense rivalry with his sister, Anna Williams. With Jin absent, Nina attempts to organize the troops against G Corporation, questioning whether Jin's decision to wage war truly saved the world.

 **Anna Williams** \- **Lightning Scarlet**. Kazuya Mishima's bodyguard. After the humiliating defeat from her older sister and enemy, Nina Williams, Anna sought revenge. Hearing that Nina Williams has joined forces with the Mishima Zaibatsu, Anna Williams decided to join forces with G Corporation.

 **Kuma** \- **Raging Bear**. Heihachi's pet bear and bodyguard. A ferocious bear who uses a variation of the Heihachi Mishima style of karate. He is more than a mere pet to Heihachi, and stands as sort of a partner with him.

 **Ling Xiaoyu** \- **High Spirited Girl**. In the hopes of fulfilling her dream of creating the perfect amusement park, Xiaoyu came to Japan with her pet, Panda. Years later, Jin became the head of Mishima Zaibatsu and proclaimed a state of independence and war on the rest of the world. After Xiaoyu found out about Jin's sudden turn for the wicked, she resolved to try and help him mend his ways.

 **Panda** \- **Raging Bear**. Ling Xiaoyu's pet panda and personal bodyguard.

 **Paul Phoenix** \- **Hot Blooded Martial Artist**. Marshall Law's friend. Rival of Kuma. A hotheaded and agressive man, Paul is determined to prove that he is the absolute best fighter the world has seen, and this dream expanded into literally trying to prove to the universe that he was the best.

 **Marshall Law** \- **The Fighting Chef**. Paul Phoenix's friend. Law is a martial arts master, and the long-time sparring partner of Paul Phoenix. Due to his Chinese restaurant business failing as well as his son's accident, Law is desperately searching for a way to make some money.

 **Lei Wulong** \- **Super Police**. Lei is the top detective among the Hong Kong national police, also going by the name "Super Police." He has a keen sense of justice and is also a highly competent investigator. However, due to his carefree attitude, he has a large number of unsolved cases.

 **Christie Monteiro - Rhythmic Dancer**. The granddaughter of a legendary Capoeira master. While her grandfather was imprisoned, he befriended Eddy, who she learned Capoeira from. Yearning for another chance to meet Eddy, she now searches for his whereabouts after he suddenly disappears.

 **King** \- **Anger of Beast**. A pro wrestler who wears a Jaguar mask to the ring. He swore revenge against Armor King's foe, Marduk, but eventually reconciled with his foe. He is a silent and serious fighter.

 **Craig Marduk** \- **Brutal Vale Tudo Fighter**. An overwhelmingly powerful fighter that uses Vale Tudo. Despite being at odds with King over the death of Armor King, the two eventually found friendship in the midst of their conflict.

 **Julia Chang** \- **Wandering Fighter**. As a young child, Julia discovered the ruins of an ancient civilization. Now, this nature-loving woman fights for what she believes in with Chinese Kempo. A beautiful, intelligent woman, Julia always approaches every situation with careful judgment.

 **Robert "Bob" Richards** \- **Slim Bob**. Bounty hunter. A man renowned as a bounty hunter who developed his body to immense proportions in order to fight larger opponents. While others vehemently disagree, Bob believes that he now has the "perfect body". He is extremely smug, and is stoic in the face of adversity.

 **Hwoarang** \- **Blood Talon**. A young man who usually fights with a cool composure, but in reality is a hot-blooded man looking for a good fight. In the past, he was prone to hustling people into street fights, but under the guidance of Baek, he is now fully devoted to his training.

 **Steve Fox** \- **Stinging Hook**. Son of Nina Williams. A cool, handsome boxer who is currently the reigning middleweight champion of the world. He is a serious and strong-hearted character who hates when others meddle in his matches. He even had plenty of run-ins with the Mishima Zaibatsu, but he never gave up his search for information about his past.

 **Lars Alexandersson** \- **Traitorous Fist**. A former officer of the Mishima Zaibatsu's special military unit, the Tekken Force, Lars enacted a coup d'état and rebelled against his former employer. Lars continues to fight despite the loss of his fallen comrades, and his bloody rebellion is nowhere near finished.

 **Alisa Bosconovitch** \- **Robotic Smile**. A robot modeled after a young girl, developed by Dr. Boskonovitch in his research facility. Lars discovered her by chance, and since then she has supported him in his endeavors. She has a polite and honest personality, although she can be somewhat childish at times.

 **Asuka Kazama** \- **Kansai Peacemaker**. An Osaka-born girl who loves to stick her nose into other people's affairs, especially when it comes to fighting. Whenever she spots some roughhousing going on, she immediately enters the fray as a mediator without much thought. She has been taught the Kazama-style of martial arts, meaning she is no ordinary fighter. Asuka has a cheerful personality and gets along well with the locals.

 **Emilie "Lili" De Rochefort** \- The daughter of a world-famous oil czar. She has a haughty, arrogant attitude but also has a penchant for fighting, and thus when she finds the time she engages in street fights. She suffered a bitter defeat at the hands of Asuka Kazama in a tournament, and since then Lili has viewed her as a rival.

 **Eliza** **(Cameo appearance)** \- A gorgeous and attractive female vampire who holds the power of immortality. With the intention of taking a nap, she climbed into a coffin but inadvertently slept for 600 years. Even when she is awake, she is unable to control her sleep patterns and will suddenly fall asleep at any time.


	2. Prologue and Opening Sequence

**Prologue**

 _ **Once upon a time,...**_

There was a battle that has been waging for 40 years. A war that has raged within the Mishima family, one that has pitted father against son, grandfather vs. grandson, for the control of the Mishima Zaibatsu.

They even sponsored the King of Iron Fist Tournament, a legendary martial arts tournament that pits the world's strongest fighters against each other for fortune and glory. It had been home to such many battles.

As you probably remember, Jin Kazama - the son of Kazuya Mishima and grandson of Heihachi Mishima - had used his position as head of the Mishima Zaibatsu after gaining ownership of it following his triumph in the 5th King of Iron Fist Tournament. He only then started a worldwide war in order to wake up a nefarious demon known as Azazel.

Jin did all this to rid himself of the Devil Gene that taints his bloodline by sacrificing himself to beat Azazel,...but his attempt ended in failure for the curse is still within him, following Azazel's demise and defeat.

Only one question remained: Could the world really be considered saved?

But that's a whole other story...

For right now, the battle between the Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation, led by none other than Kazuya Mishima, still rages on day after day for the prize was world domination as it was winner-take-all.

Kazuya hated his own son and father, yet he can't tell which one of them still runs the Zaibatsu, and he's the current CEO of G Corporation.

But soon their battle may take an unexpected and accidental turn...

...for Danville, the jewel of the Tri-State Area, filled with cozy houses on tree-lined streets and tall skyscrapers in the heart of downtown area, on a completely different world in another universe.

Why, you may asked? Because this is the story of that day...

The day when two universes collide, the day when Danville and the entire Tri-State Area was on the verge of epic proportions between the Mishimas. The day when...

Phineas and Ferb joined forces with the fighters of Tekken! ******

 ****The following crossover may or may not fall under the canon of neither _Phineas and Ferb_ or** **_Tekken_**!

* * *

 **Opening Title Sequence**

A light cracks out from the ground making a bigger crack. To heavy metal rock music, the opening logo of _Phineas and Ferb/Tekken_ rises from the ground. Zoom out on Phineas and Ferb wailing on their electric guitars as the logo rises up.

When they finished, Lee Chaolan drops by, clapping his hand.

"Phineas and Ferb are making yet another crossover!" Lee said, impressed. "Excellent!"

"Yeah, we are!" Phineas said to Lee as he and Ferb play the last chord.


	3. ACT I

_**It all started in the Headquarters of the Mishima Zaibatsu, where they were on going with their battle with G Corporation...**_

Life after the King of Iron Fist Tournament wasn't that easy. All the rivalries, battles, fights...not to mention the violence.

For Nina Williams, a cold-blooded assassin and Jin Kazama's personal bodyguard who also worked for the Zaibatsu, it was just part of the job. It makes her forget what real life was like.

While the King of Iron Tournament is still going on, things were going underway.

"Increase surveillance," Nina ordered the Zaibatsu troopes, "If those G Corp scum so much as sneezes, I oughtta know."

Suddenly, an alarm came off as they had checked the surveillance cameras all over the Zaibatsu HQ for intruders. And indeed, there was intruders.

G Corporation.

"Go deal with them," Nina ordered them, "I'll see what the fuss is about..."

As she did, Nina soon find herself at the top of the Mishima Zaibatsu HQ, only to discover that she was about to get a surprise...from her own sister.

"Well, well," a voice appeared, "If it ain't my dear sister, Nina."

Nina turned around to see whose voice it was. It was Anna, her own sister, who had joined forces with G Corporation and is Kazuya Mishima's bodyguard.

It was obvious that Anna had led the attack on the Zaibatsu HQ.

"I thought that you'd be caught in my trap," Anna said to Nina, "I'm SO impressed!"

"Anna," Nina replied, a little unimpressed to see her sister again, "What do you want now this time?"

"What else?" Anna said. "Trying to fulfill my boss's desires."

"Just like old times," Nina said.

And so, in their fighting stance, Anna and Nina Williams began their rivalry fight. Nina had the upper hand when it looked like she's winning this battle.

But just when she was about to finish her sister off, a mysterious portal somehow appeared and Nina, who was about to use her kicks on Anna, accidentally went right into it!

Anna tried to go after Nina, but the portal had closed.

"Where did that portal come from?" Anna began to ask herself, "And where will my sister be off to this time? I better report and intel this..."

As Anna and the G Corporation troops retreated from their ambush on the Mishima Zaibatsu HQ, the questions were still on Anna's mind: Where did her sister, Nina, go? And where did that portal came from during their fight?

 _ **Well, the answers don't lie on the world of Tekken, but they lay on another universe, in a completely, different world...**_

* * *

 _ **...in the town of Danville, the jewel of the Tri-State Area, where one teenager was on going with her perfect summer day...well, almost...**_

It was another day in Danville. The sun was shining and the birds were singing.

Candace Flynn was just minding her own business, with absolutely no idea of an unexpected visitor coming from another world-which'll lead to events that may yet to come and determine the fate of Danville and the entire Tri-State Area, as she looked out the window at the backyard to see what her brothers, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, are up to as they were looking at some blueprints, but found out nothing yet.

"Same ol' morning, same ol' routine," Candace said to herself, "I spent most of my summer trying to bust my brothers and yet I failed all the time. Well, the next time I see what they're building, I'm gonna bust them for sure."

Just then, her phone rang and Candace answered it to see who's calling her. It was her best friend, Stacy Hirano.

"Candace," Stacy called her out, excitedly. "You're not gonna believe this. I just got us two tickets to..."

"The Bettys concert," Candace and Stacy shouted in unison as they screamed happily.

"But I just can't...," Candace said, "Not while my brothers are planning something big, and I had the sudden urge to bust them."

"Okay, that may be some complicated way of phrasing this...," Stacy replied. "Candace, don't you think it's best that you forget busting and just...have fun for a while?"

"Believe me, I tried...," Candace said, feeling moped. Then she thought about it and replied, "Okay, fine. But only because you said so."

"That's the spirit, Candace," Stacy replied.

"Maybe I'll take a walk to Danville Park before I get boost up for the Bettys concert!" Candace exclaimed.

And that's exactly what she did a moment later, but that's where she discovered something...usual...

"Finally," Candace said to herself, "Feeling relax and it feels so-"

Suddenly, Candace fell right into what appeared to be a giant hole, which means that something had crash-landed in the Park.

"Hey! What gives?" Candace yelled, then she looked around the crashed hole, "Now who would be stupid enough to-?"

Just then, when Candace turned to see something, she screamed and tried to climb up out of the hole.

But she turned to see that it was only just an unconscious woman with a blond ponytail hairdo and wearing a black leather outfit.

It was Nina Williams, who appeared to have hit her head in the crash.

"Well,...I can't just leave her here," Candace said. Then, she noticed a grappling hook in her suit. "Finally, something to get me - and her - out of this sinkhole."

* * *

Soon, Candace began carrying an unconscious Nina on her way back to the Flynn-Flecther house, where she put Nina on her bed. Candace's arms were so tired from carrying Nina.

"Whew. Look at this poor ol' fashioned girl," Candace said, almost went up to her, "Crash-landed out of nowhere. This is some surprise...unless it's not one of my brothers's!"

Suddenly, Nina woke up already, just as Candace puts her hand on Nina's mouth for her to be silent.

"Shhhh! Quiet," Candace told Nina, "My brothers, Phineas and Ferb, had planned many surprises, and you are not one of their surprises."

Nina muffled, _Huh?_

"Will you be quiet?" Candace said. "You're gonna get their attention!"

Nina, who had quite enough of Candace's nonsense, just got Candace's hand off of her mouth as she tried to ask, "Where am I?"

"The Flynn-Fletcher house, my room," Candace said, "which won't be your hiding place much longer if you don't be-"

"Candace," a voice appeared.

"It's my mom! You gotta hide!" Candace cried, trying to hide Nina in her closet.

From the hallway, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace's mother, Linda Flynn-Flecther, had pass by her daughter's room and only notice Candace just brushing her hair.

"Candace," Linda said. "I just wanted to let you know that your father and I are off to the Grand Canyon for the week. You're in charge, okay?"

"Okay, sure," Candace said as she had just continued brushing. After her mom was gone, Candace was relieved as she stopped brushing for it was a distraction to keep her mom from seeing what she was hiding in the closet.

"That was a close one," Candace said.

Suddenly, Nina opened the closet door and grabbed Candace by her shirt.

"You better tell me what's going on before I won't go easy on you," Nina said, being serious.

"Uh, that wouldn't be necessary," Candace replied.

"Last thing I remember, I was on the roof of the Zaibatsu...," Nina began explaining.

"If you could just put me down," Candace interrupted, asking Nina to let her go.

"...fighting my sister who led the ambush...," Nina continued.

"Over there would be great, on the bed," Candace said.

"And then the next thing I knew I was unconscious for a while," Nina continued, "but then you came to my aid, with your hand over my mouth, so I am going to ask you one last time: Where am I?"

Candace gulped and answered, "Danville?"

Nina soon looked out the window and realized that Candace was right. She was in Danville, in the Tri-State Area, in a different world...in another universe!

"I'm in...another world," Nina said.

"Well, to me, it's just home," Candace replied, "But to you, probably yes."

Nina sighed in disbelief.

"Now if you excuse me," Candace said to Nina as she was heading for the backyard, "I have some 'business' to deal with."

Nina looked at Danville, the neighborhood, then at Candace. She had no idea what Candace was talking about.

Whatever strange world she had landed in, Nina may or may not want to leave.

* * *

In the backyard, Phineas and Ferb were going on with their latest idea when their sister went up to them.

"Hi, Candace," Phineas greeted her.

"I'm not here for hi's," Candace interrupted them, "Today is one of the most important days of my life. See, the Bettys are gonna be there in Danville, and I'm not gonna be distracted by any more of one of your little project thingies!"

Just then, Stacy showed up, as did their friends, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Buford Van Stomm, and Baljeet Rai.

"Hey, Candace! Uh, what are you doing?" Stacy asked, noticing Candace talking to her brothers.

"I'm just giving my brothers a little reminder before we head out," Candace replied.

"I thought I told you to take a break from busting," Stacy replied.

"You did, so I just went to the park to relax for a bit, like you asked," Candace tried to explain, "and something came from the hole. Well, _someone_ , actually."

Before anyone could respond, Nina soon came into the backyard, looking at the boys' project book of their inventions and ideas.

"A giant roller coaster," Nina said, looking at the pages of their project book, "A plane made out of paper? And jet-pack volleyball?"

"Who's your new friend?" Isabella asked Candace.

"Everybody, this is Nina Williams," Candace replied, introducing them to Nina, "Nina, this is my best friend, Stacy. My brothers, Phineas and Ferb. Their friends, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet. Hey, where's Perry?"

"Where else? He does whatever he wants," Phineas replied.

"Who's Perry?" Nina asked.

"He's our pet platypus," Phineas answered.

"What are the odds?" Nina said in dismay.

"Everybody, listen," Candace said. "Nina here has been crash-landed from her proper world."

"Another world?" Baljeet said, fascinated by that utmost discovery.

"I found her, save her, and brought her home to you, because she's a little bit freak out being in our universe," Candace explained.

"Well, then. That does explain everything," Phineas realized. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today."

"Does your brother have to said that?" Nina asked.

"It works that way," Candace replied. "Come on, I might give you a tour of Danville."

"Hey, wait for me," Stacy cried, catching up to Candace and Stacy.

While Candace and Stacy give Nina a tour of their home, the kids got right to work on building Phineas and Ferb's latest invention: A universal-portal machine, so that they can analysis the proper world a visitor is from, thanks to the data on the screen, and then, with a push of the button, a portal will open to that world.

"Okay, everyone," Phineas announced a little later. "I think it's all set. Now, we'll just need to scan Ms. Williams so we can find the exact universe she's from."

"Already done it," Baljeet said, with a little dimensional scanner in his hands, smiling. He already done that before Nina left.

"Well, that was quick." Phineas said with a smile.

 _ **While the gang had finished their latest invention, it finally answered the first question of where Nina was...**_

 _ **...which leads to the second question: Where did that mysterious portal came from that brought Nina to Danville?**_

* * *

 _ **Well, that answer lies elsewhere in Danville, as we look back earlier before Nina's arrival...**_  
 _ **...and that exact answer lies at the lair of an evil scientist at the headquarters of Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc.**_

 **Doofenshmirtz Evil, Incorporated...**  
 **A moment earlier...**

Across the town, on the top floor of Doofenshmirtz Evil, Incorporated, Dr. Doofenshmirtz couldn't wait to unveil his latest invention for he had Perry the Platypus, who unbeknownist to his owners was actually an agent for O.W.C.A. (Organization Without a Cool Acronym), finally under his latest trap.

"Now, Perry the Playtpus, prepare to be in complete fear as I open a portal to not another dimension, but another universe, as I had just made an upgrade to my latest -inator. BEHOLD! The Other-Dimensionator...2.0!"

Agent P was confused. He couldn't believe that Dr. Doofenshmirtz upgraded his latest -inator that'll open portals to other universes, not dimensions. What are the odds?

"I know, I know it's not shocking, but it was, you know, for the dramatic," Dr. D said to Agent P. "Anyway, like I said, I'm going to use it to open portals to other universes. When that happens, I'll recruit many villains. And with their help, I will finally conquer the entire Tri-State Area!"

Agent P blinked. _Now_ he gets it!

"I mean, I know that some villains wanted something in return," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. "If they plan to double cross me or something."

As Doofenshmirtz continued complaining, Agent P manage to free himself from the trap and then destroyed the Other-Dimensionator 2.0.

"Oh, come on!" Dr. D said, angrily, "You got free already and you destroyed my -inator? And what's next? You're just gonna thwart and leave again? For a minute there, I thought this was going to be one of those 'special extended episodes' kind of thing like last time *****. Anyway, curse you, Perry the Platypus!"

 _ ***Phineas & Ferb: Mission Marvel**_

As Agent P just left, a piece of the broken Other-Dimensionator 2.0 zapped right up to the sky.

The beam from the Other-Dimensionator 2.0 had reached far, far away from their universe, across the cosmos, beyond the stars, and hit right into...the Mishima Zaibatsu HQ, in the world of _Tekken_ , in another universe!

 _ **Well, that explains the whole thing! Now, back to the story...**_

* * *

 **Doofenshmirtz Evil, Incorporated...**  
 **Now.**

Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked up a the sky to find where the beam from his upgraded Other-Dimensionator 2.0 went while Norm, a giant robot who was one of the doctor's inventions, was cleaning up the debris.

"Make sure you pick up the big pieces and the little pieces," Dr. Doofenshmirtz ordered.

"Right away, sir," Norm replied in his robotic voice.

"You know, the -inator did get one shot before it got...uh, destroyed," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said with a shrug. Then he pondered, "Hmmm...I wonder if it hit something."

* * *

 **G Corporation Headquarters - in the world of Tekken, in another universe...**

Meanwhile, at the headquarters of G Corporation, Kazuya Mishima was sitting in his chair, looking at the footage from their ambush on the Mishima Zaibatsu.

"Well, that could've gone better...," Kazuya said in dismay.

Just then, Kazuya noticed that Anna arrived, smiling as she said, "I have good news! I managed to get intel and data from that portal. This is from earlier."

Anna snapped her fingers to show the data of the portal and its origin location...Danville, in the Tri-State Area.

"We've found the origin location of that mysterious portal," Anna said, "And it's that cozy little town."

"So it was from Danville, USA," Kazuya said, intrigued. "In another universe. As I thought..."

"I'm guessing that's where my sister, Nina, is," Anna replied.

"If that's indeed the case," Kazuya said, "The next thing I don't want is for my father and my son to find out."

"That won't be a problem," Anna reassured her boss, "We've got some scientists building our ticket to our destination. Trust me, everything is at hand."

"Very well, then...," Kazuya said. "Danville and the Tri-State Area it will be."

And so, G Corporation had prepared for their march for Danville as Kazuya was wearing his long black trenchcoat with a gray suit and a red tie, and Anna was wearing her secretary outfit consisting of a black mini dress, leopard fur coat, black lace stockings, and black heels.

As the machine finally opens a portal to the Tri-State Area, Kazuya, Anna, and a whole army of G Corp. soldiers soon walked right into it.

But they weren't the only ones coming to Danville...

As Kazuya and his G Corp entourage had left, someone else came to notice the portal to Danville as well.

It was Heihachi Mishima, wearing a traditional samurai-esque outfit made up of an orange vest with Mishima Zaibatsu insignias and a gold and black decorative pauldron on his right shoulder. He wears dark gray pants with red and orange designs on the right pant leg, black socks and golden knee-high samurai boots with purple straps.

And with Heihachi was a bear named Kuma.

"So, Kazuya headed to Danville," Heihachi said to his pet and partner, "Well, then, when the dust soon settles on that town, I shall be victorious! Danville, and the entire Tri-State Area, will soon be in my...IRON FIST!"

With a laugh, Heihachi and Kuma soon jumped into the portal to Danville.

 **END of ACT I**


	4. Act II

Back in the backyard, the kids managed to find the proper world Nina is from, and when that happens, they'll open a portal to that world and return Nina home.

"I believe we got it all set to find Nina's universe," Phineas said.

"Then let's check out its history already," Buford said as he pushes a button on the console. As he did, the screen opens up the analysis data and background of Nina's world and its pictures and videos popped up as well.

"Whoa!" Phineas exclaimed as he, Ferb, and their friends looked on the history of the whole, new universe Nina is from...and even the Mishimas, "According to this, the Mishimas were warriors back at the Taira and Minamoto eras. Then, they capitalized on increased military demand..."

As Phineas and Ferb read on, they came across two names. Very significant ones, to be precise.

The first was Jinpachi Mishima, head of the Mishima clan during the war, who abhorred needless conflict and reacted against the organization's military expansion by resolving instead to devote his family's legacy to martial arts.

But all that changed when his son, Heihachi, wrested control of the family helm, proceed to renamed the organization, the 'Mishima Zaibatsu'. As the head of it, Heihachi secured the reputation as a world-leading military firm.

The second name Phineas and Ferb came across was...Jin Kazama, who seized control from his grandfather and reigned over his empire, until only recently. He also started a war, which woke up a beast he heard so much about called Azazel.

"Gosh," Phineas was surprised as he, Ferb, and their friends learned so far. "I never imagined the Mishima family would go THAT far."

As they continued looking on, they noticed something that had their minds blown: the year that Heihachi seized control from his father and established the Zaibatsu was the same year his wife, Kazumi Hachijo, passed away and Kazuya, his son, fell from the cliff, which sustained injuries.

But what Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet didn't know was that it was Heihachi himself who killed his wife because she was sent to the Mishima dojo to murder him to fulfill her destiny as a Hachijo, and he was also the one who threw Kazuya off a cliff because his own son had inherited Kazumi's devil blood.

"Well, that was intense and a little anticlimactic," Buford said. Then, he noticed Perry was right behind them. "Oh, there you are, Perry."

"That woman Candace introduced us to must be working for the Zaibatsu under Jin's control," Phineas realized. "Well, we better prepare ourselves, and hope that none of the Mishima family members showed up to Danville."

* * *

As it turned out, Phineas couldn't or could've been more right or wrong. Not only did Kazuya and Heihachi could arrived in Danville, they DID arrived - but not at the same time from the Universal-Portal machine Phineas and Ferb build.

What Phineas, Ferb, and their friends didn't know was that Heihachi, who had been following his son and his G Corp. entourage through the portal along with Kuma, had already arrived in their hometown!

But Heihachi and Kuma weren't in their neighborhood. Instead, they found themselves toward the headquarters...of Doofenshmirtz Evil, Incorporated!

"'Doofenshmirtz'...," Heihachi muttered, reading the sign, "Whoever this Doofenshmirtz is, he'll be need of a guiding hand...or an iron fist."

And with that, Heihachi and Kuma jumped together all the way up to the top floor of the building.

As they looked around, Kuma accidentally stepped onto something. It was a Perry the Platypus trap, but Kuma got it out of his feet as he opened its little cage door. Smart bear.

"Platypus trap engaged," a computer voice appeared.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, welc-," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said as he walked up to the top floor, only to find that it wasn't Agent P at all, "You're not Perry the Platypus! Who are you?"

"I am Heihachi Mishima," Heihachi introduced himself and Kuma, "This is Kuma,...and you must be Doofenshmirtz."

"Yes, yes I am," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, casually.

"Well, that would explain why people mistaken you for a pharmacist. Judging by your lab coat," Heihachi pointed out.

"Right back at 'cha," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, then realized something. "Wait...does that mean you and your bear are from another universe?"

Heihachi and Kuma nodded, and Doofenshmirtz cheered because his upgraded -inator finally worked.

And so, Doofenshmirtz and Heihachi had a lot of catching up to do. Dr. Doofenshmirtz even showed Heihachi the Hall of Inators, even he was almost impressed.

And then, there was one thing that Dr. Doofenshmirtz could try to understand. "So what you're telling me is you're still haven't reclaimed your 'Mishima Zaibatsu'?" he asked.

"Well, obviously, you didn't have to deal with my son, Kazuya Mishima," Heihachi replied.

"You hated your son?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked. "I must have a lot to catch up on about you and your family. In the meantime, my nemesis should show up any minute by now..."

* * *

Speaking of Agent P, he was already in his underground lair where he walks up to his chair as the large view-screen crackled to life.

An image of Major Monogram, the commander of O.W.C.A., appeared onscreen.

"Ah, have a seat, Agent P," Major Monogram's voice boomed. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to no good again. We find out that a portal from his latest -inator had brought in someone from another world and Dr. D enlisted that help. We recently have been contacted with Interpol. So joining you today will be Mr. Lei Wulong, a Hong Kong detective. Along with Ms. Christie Monteiro, a Brazilian civilian who is assisting him on his investigation."

Agent P soon looked around to see Lei Wulong and Christie Monteiro dropped down from the ceiling and landed next to him.

"Oh, hello, Agent P," Lei greeted him as Christie waved to him as well.

"So we're teaming up with a platypus? That's cool..." Christie said.

"Lei's superiors at Interpol informed him that they're investigating the Mishima Zaibatsu and G Coporation," Major Monogram continued.

"I've been giving intel that one of the Mishimas, Heihachi, was holed up in downtown Danville in an oddly-shaped building with its own jingle," Lei informed Agent P as the platypus agent realized that it was Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc.

"The Zaibatsu once took my mentor, Eddy," Christie added. "If there's a slight chance that they're here, I'm coming with you."

Agent P agrees to work with Lei and Christie to stop Doofenshmirtz. And save the Tri-State Area from falling into Heihachi's hands.

They jumped into Agent P's rocket car and gunned the engine.

 _ **Whoooosh!**_

The rocket car blasted off, smashing through the ceiling!

* * *

At the same time, in downtown Danville, Candace and Stacy had finished giving Nina a tour of their home. They even brought her along to the Bettys concert.

"That was fun," Candace said happily after the three had left the concert.

"Yeah, that really rocked," Stacy agreed.

"Can we get back to your backyard? Remind me to get the songs out of my head," Nina said, feeling impatient.

"Oh, don't worry," Candace replied, reassuring Nina. "You'll be home soon enough."

Nina sighed. She might calm down a bit.

But then, suddenly out of nowhere, something or someone had went up to the three and kicked Nina right in the head, knocking her down!

"Nina!" Candace screamed as she and Stacy ran over to their new friend.

"What was that all about?!" Stacy asked.

"I don't know," Candace replied. "But who did that?!"

"I'm okay," Nina said as they helped her get up, something clicked inside her that she had to tell Candace and Stacy some utmost news, "Girls, listen to me. I can't leave your world yet. I can't let both forces run amok."

" _Both_ forces?" Candace asked.

"Yes, both G Corporation and Heihachi Mishima are now here in Danville. That's why I also ask you and your brothers for help?"

"Hold on, you're saying there's a 'G Corporation' and this 'Heihachi Mishima' person?" Stacy asked in shock.

"Yes, G Corp was run by Kazuya Mishima and his father, Heihachi, have tried to reclaim the Mishima Zaibatsu from my boss, his grandson, Jin Kazama," Nina explained further.

"Curiouser and curiouser...," Candace replied. "But if what you said is true, then why are you telling us?"

But before Nina could answered, a voice appeared, "I finally found you."

Candace, Stacy, and Nina turned around and see that it was...Anna Williams, who had attacked Nina, and she had brought some of G Corp. soldiers with her.

"Hey, what gives, lady?" Candace asked angrily at Anna, "Why did you kick her in the head like that?"

"Ohhhh, this is rich and priceless," Anna laughed. "I see what's going on here. My dear sister, Nina. I see you've made some new friends. That's precious, you got two teenage girls as your bodyguards."

"They're not my bodyguards," Nina said to Anna as she was in her fighting stance, "I don't know how you and G. Corp got here, but let's finished where we started."

"I don't think so," Anna said as her eyes narrowed at Candace and Stacy and ordered, "Attack those two girls!"

"But innocent people could be hurt if we do that," one of the G Corp. soldiers said.

"Just kill them already," Anna shouted.

"But it'll send the wrong message to children," another of the G Corp. soldiers agreed.

"Fine! I'll do it myself," Anna said as she marched up to Candace and Stacy, but before she could attack them, Nina leaped into action and knocked her sister clearly across the Danville Park!

"Whew! Saved," Stacy was relieved.

"Wait, I'm confused," Candace said. "Why did these two fight so good? Unless..."

Suddenly, Candace thought about what Phineas might've said as he said in Candace's mind, _That woman Candace introduced us to must've been working for the Mishima Zaibatsu..._

"Uhhhh-ohhhhh," Candace exclaimed when she finally found out.

"Get them!" Anna ordered the G Corp. soldiers as they gave chase and Candace and Stacy screamed in cowardice.

"You worked for the Zaibatsu?! So _this_ is what you've been doing where you're from? You were helping them fight these guys?" Candace asked Nina as she pointed at Anna and the G. Corp soldiers.

"Oh yeah, I also fought her many times," Nina replied, pointed at Anna.

"You said you were fighting your sister?" Candace asked Nina, "Why would you even do that?"

"Because I joined forces with G Corporation," Anna answered her. "Kazuya Mishima is the CEO and he's my boss, while I'm his bodyguard and head of security."

"You worked for G Corp?!" Candace asked incredulously. She turned to Nina, "Your sister works for G Corporation! So not only have you'd been working for the Mishima Zaibatsu under Jin's orders your whole life, but you sat there and let us watch you fighting your own sister who works for your boss's dad who is the CEO of some evil corporation. And you didn't do anything to tell us?!"

"Well, I thought I heard some beeping," Stacy said.

That's when Nina realized something. There was a G Corp. tracker in her black rider outfit.

"Wait a minute!" Nina said. "That was so clever, Anna. You put on tracker on me during our fight!"

"Can you blame me?" Anna asked, laughing.

"Whoa, whoa, that wasn't enough," Candace said to Nina, still ticked off. "That's when you should've put on your goth outfit. Not now, after we've got pulled into this conflict!"

"Oh, that is it, you'll have your little girl-talk...when you're prisoners of Kazuya Mishima. Boys!" Anna called out.

Candace pulled out an airhorn from the concert and pressed it. In seconds, a loud noise boomed from the airhorn and Anna and the G Corp soldiers grabbed their ears and foreheads.

Nina grabbed Candace and Stacy and the three managed to escape.

"I'm sorry," Candace said, looking at Stacy. "I'm having a little trouble processing this."

As they continued running, Candace turned to Nina, "What, they didn't teach you out of this in assassin school?"

Candace, Stacy, and Nina raced down an alley to get away from Anna and the G Corp. soldiers. They looked like they mean business!

"Look likes they're gone, Candace," Stacy said as she tried to catch her breath.

But Candace didn't listen, because she was looking at Nina. She still couldn't believe the whole truth about her new friend.

"You work for the Mishima Zaibatsu and you've been asking for our help along the way? Was your sister right? Were we just bodyguards to you? I mean, were you ever really our new friend? Well, apparently yet, because now you got us to get G Corp. out of your hair!"

"You got that right," Nina snapped, then replied. "But there's something else I might add. There were once those labs used by the Mishima Zaibatsu to create super soldiers. Their goal was to engineer the ultimate soldier, physically and genetically. But it all ended in failure. At that time, the Zaibatsu once brought me and forced me into Cryogenic Sleep. Until recently, I learned my genes were used in their experiments. I once ran into a guy named Steve Fox, who happened to be one of the survivors. He thinks he's my son, although the Syndicate told me that or that I've been in cryosleep for 15 years, I couldn't remember. I just couldn't care less about that kid."

"So you're an assassin, a bodyguard for the Zaibatsu,...and a mother?" Candace asked in confusion, "And you and Anna were in Cryogenic Sleep for 15 years?! That kind of explained why you two are so...so...young..."

"I can't believe...you had a son," Stacy replied.

"Hey, I said I didn't remember yet," Nina said. "Cryosleep? Remember? Although I did suffered from cryosleep-induced amnesia...I couldn't regained memories of my last life."

"Candace, this is going to be the most craziest and awesome thing to ever happening to us," Stacy said to Candace.

"I don't know, Stac," Candace replied. "Still having trouble processing Nina's little origin story..."

"Look, Candace," Stacy said, being serious and beginning her little speech, "This kind of crazy and epic adventure to save two universes, one our own and another we never heard of before, is exactly what's coming to us and what we've been waiting our entire lives for. We've been through some stuff together, so there is no way I'm letting you miss this out."

"WOAH! Stac," Candace said. "You're right, we've got to focus on our little mission at hand. Let's get back to the house, then, and warn my brothers. I hope we're not too late..."

Nina started to lead Candace and Stacy out of the alley when Candace stopped.

"Wait, I just thought of something. You and Steve could've had a mother-son reunion." Candace said to Nina, pointing at her, who just glared at her. "I'm just saying."

Then, the three continued their way back to the Flynn-Fletcher house.

* * *

Back in Doofenshmirtz Evil, Incorporated, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was in the middle of a little test. He held up a picture of the Mishima Zaibatsu logo. "So let me get this straight here, Mr. Heihachi," he said to Heihachi, "what do you see here?"

"The Mishima Zaibatsu," Heihachi replied.

"And what do you see right here?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked as he displayed a picture of Jinpachi Mishima.

"My father," Heihachi answered.

"And now what do you see?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked as he displayed a family tree of the Mishima family with pictures of himself, Jinpachi, Kazuya, Jin, Lars Alexandersson, Lee Chaolan, Kazumi, and Jun Kazama.

"My son, my grandson, my wife, and the rest," Heihachi replied, smiling.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz scratch his head. "You know, I'm starting to see why you hold a grudge on your own family and how you were trying to reclaim the Zaibatsu from your son and grandson." He had Heihachi sat on his recliner and Kuma sits and lay down like a pet. Dr. D bombarded Heihachi with the photos.

"Okay, Mr. Mistaken-For-A-Pharmacist, just how come you didn't manage to take over this whole 'Tri-State Area'?" Heihachi asked.

"Oh, it's a long story," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. "My plans are always thwarted by my nemesis, Perry the Platypus. You should meet him."

"Perry the Platypus? Is he a platypus who learned any fighting styles?" Heihachi asked.

"No, he's just a regular crime-fighting platypus," Dr. Doofenshmirtz commented. "I think that's quite enough. But I still don't get it. If you've been trying to reclaim, as in take back, the Zaibatsu, how and why is it that you started an everlasting chain of hatred on your own family?"

"Well, then, let's just said that all that happened through love, death, pain and loss," Heihachi replied, beginning to tell his story, "You see, when I was younger back at the year I declared the establishment of the Zaibatsu, Kazumi came to my father's dojo. She devoted her days to training, alongside me. The world of martial arts was a lonely place, challenging the mind, body, and soul. Until in time, we were inseparable. When Kazuya was born, we were...overjoyed. Kazumi was enamored with him, always doted on the boy. But then, one year as everyone had pointed out, everything came crumbling down..."

Heihachi continued his story as he looked up at the memories of that tragic year, the year that changed everything..., "During our training, Kazumi collapsed. She was burning up, so I rushed her to a bed...but then the next day, her fever had subsided, and remembered nothing else. It was like she had a split personality: one human, another something else. It was on like this...until one day, Kazumi was sent to the dojo to murder me. It was meant to be...I realized that if Kazuya inherited Kazumi's blood, he wasn't human. If the fall didn't injured him, I would've been right. As I thought, Kazuya had survived."

After Heihachi finished his story, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was just stunned, shocked, or even dumbstruck, "Wh-Wow!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Heihachi asked.

"That's your entire emotionally backstory? That's your great tragedy?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz cried. "I was raised by ocelots, wildcats from Central America, disowned by my own parents back in Gimelstump. And you mean to expect me to believe that you killed your own wife and you also threw your own son off a cliff when he was a young boy because he had devil blood? Really? Is that all? I had to wear girl's clothing. Work as a lawn gnome. Even my brother, Roger, is the mayor of Danville and the Tri-State Area. Story of my life."

"I see...," Heihachi replied. "Very well, then, since you have tried to take over the Tri-State Area,...perhaps I'll help you give it a shot myself."

"Great! We're like a team!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, excitedly.

"Indeed." Heihachi replied, smiling. Kuma roared in agreement.

At that moment, Agent P, Lei, and Christie snuck into Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lair. But then, a huge cage burst into the room, trapping the three of them.

"Perry the Platypus!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz cackled. "...and friends! I see you brought along a Hong Kong detective. Is this another international team-up?"

"Yeah," Lei said angrily to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "It makes sense now that you explained it like that."

"Well, you're too late," Heihachi began. "Because now I will be taking over Danville and claimed the rest of the Tri-State Area!"

And so, Heihachi, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and Kuma soon headed to City Hall, with Agent P, Lei, and Christie in tow, where an unexpected reunion awaited Heihachi when he came face-to-face with...

"Kazuya," Heihachi glared at his own son.

"Heihachi," Kazuya greeted back as he glared at his own father.

They both began fighting each other with City Hall as their fighting place for complete control of the Tri-State Area as Dr. Doofenshmirtz spoke up, "Well, this isn't going well as I'd hoped..."

"You think?" Lei replied as Agent P chattered.

 **END of ACT II**


	5. ACT III

Candace had just arrived back to the Flynn-Fletcher house, with Stacy and Nina trailing behind her. She went up to her brothers, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and the Fireside Girls, who were all on the couch, watching TV.

"Guys, guys! We've got to pack up! We've got to get out of here, right now. There's a big battle between the Zaibatsu and G Corp. going on out there in downtown Danville, and G Corporation is onto us!"

"Where you'd been, Candace?" Phineas replied. "Buford is handing us out some Victory Gum."

"Read my lips," Candace warned them as she tried to pull them off the couch, "We are in grave danger! Let's go now!"

"Uh, Candace, I know you're in a rush, but I think this battle you're talking about is already on the screen," Baljeet said as he and the others noticed something on TV.

A Danville News Update blared through the room on TV as Don Adaded appeared on screen at Danville City Hall, where they see Kazuya with his G Corp entourage and Heihachi with Doofenshmirtz.

Don began announcing, "Don Adaded here, live from Danville City Hall, where a battle is being held between a strong, elderly man with his pharmacist friend and a young suited man with an army of unexpected soldiers who claimed to be father and son of this so-called 'Mishima Family'."

"What's going on?" Phineas asked

"You'll see...," Nina replied.

"I'm here with the suited man, who is the CEO of this 'G Corporation' who goes by the name of Kazuya Mishima," Don continued as he went up to Kazuya. "Mr. Mishima, I have only one question: Why?"

"You people of Danville are all fools," Kazuya commented. "You spent your entire summer in this town? Maybe you all need a reminder of what a Mishima can do. Starting right now, I'm not just gonna take over this 'Danville'. I'm gonna take over this entire Tri-State Area, which is why I brought G Corporation along to help me do it!"

"Not if I take over first," Heihachi bellowed.

"And there you have it, folks," Don said on the screen, "The battle between Kazuya of G Corporation and his father, Heihachi of the Mishima Zaibatsu, will determine the fate of the entire Tri-State Area."

"Well, that can't be good," Buford said, chewing some Victory Gum.

"For further comment, we go to Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz," Don continued as he pointed to Roger Doofenshmirtz, who is being held by G Corp soldiers.

Roger said angrily to the Mishimas, "You'll never get away with this! Someone will stop you!"

"No one can stop me," Kazuya bellowed at the mayor, "This whole town is full of summer-loving fools!"

"You made a good point," Roger replied, laughing nervously.

Kazuya then addresses to the people of Danville and the whole Tri-Sate Area, "Just as Danville fall to me or Heihachi, so too will the entire Tri-State Area and this universe. From this point on, you will all do whatever G Corp. say or you will face the consequences!"

All over town, people panicked as tanks rolled over and G Corp soldiers, led by Anna, point their weapons at the citizens, ordering them around. The battle between G Corp. and the Zaibatsu spread all over Danville, and later, the Tri-State Area.

* * *

Elsewhere in the streets of downtown Danville, the chaos that had happened on TV is already happening.

At Danville City Hall, Agent P managed to free himself, Lei, and Christie from their prison.

Just then, a hologram of Major Monogram appeared out of Perry's watch as he said gravely, "Agent P, the war between G Corp and the Mishima Zaibatsu is nearly destroying half of the Tri-State Area. Do not come to headquarters! O.W.C.A. has fallen. Repeat, O.W.C.A. has fallen. Agent P, we need you to protect your host family and stop this whole madness at all cost. You are our last hope."

"You're the omega playtpus," Carl Karl, his assistant, said. "But no pressure!"

And so, Agent P, Lei, and Christie slowly made their escape through the city and find themselves in the neighborhood, trying not to attract any attention.

At the same time, at the Flynn-Fletcher house, as the news ended, a look of horror crossed Candace's face as she shouted, "That's it! Pack it in, we're going to Easter Island! I heard it's beautiful and lovely this time a year. I do not want to be a prisoner of G Corp!"

"Candace!" Everyone shouted.

"What?!" Candace said. "How were we supposed to know that the Mishimas were having a big family feud between each other when they came here? This is NOT my fault!"

"I know what you're saying," Phineas replied. "But I'm shocked that you think this is your fault. None of us didn't knew that Heihachi and Kazuya were summer-hating father and son of the Mishima Family, determined to conquer the world as we know it. The point is you and Stacy were trying to befriend Nina when it was clear that she was on a mission and was lost. That makes you a bigger woman to her."

Candace was relieved.

"Uh, are you done with your little family moment?" Nina asked. "'Cause we got no time to waste!"

Just then, a doorbell rang. Phineas and Ferb went to answer it. Who could be ringing the doorbell?

Christie, who rang the door bell, looked at Lei. "Are you sure this is the right house?"

"Of course, I'm sure," Lei replied. "We'd best get inside. Whoever lives here might help us deal with this situation."

Then, Lei turned to Agent P, "Uh, don't you think you might ought to... I mean, those boys you lived with might know that you're really a...you know..."

Agent P nodded on what Lei was trying to say and slipped into his pet disguise.

When Christie rang the doorbell again, Phineas and Ferb appeared before them.

"Oh, you must've escaped from that big battle outside, and you found Perry. Thanks," Phineas exclaimed. "Come on in!"

A moments later, Christie and Lei managed to lay low with the gang and Nina when Lei asked, "Aren't you a little young to know about the Mishimas?"

"Yes, yes we would be, Mr. Wulong," Phineas answered. "Let me guess, you two are from the same universe as Nina, Heihachi, Anna, Kazuya, the Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corp., right?"

"Well, yeah," Christie said in surprise.

"It's a long story," Phineas replied.

Then, suddenly, Christie spotted Nina as she cried, "YOU!"

"You know her? Well, you see, she worked for the Mishima Zai-" Candace began to explained.

"I know that! She's from the same Zaibatsu that Eddy worked for!" Christie replied, angrily, pointing at Nina.

Phineas and Ferb exchanged glances, sadly.

"I'm sorry," Christie said. "Can I hug your pet a little?"

They nodded, and Christie hugged Perry gently as she continued, "It's just that, well, Eddy joined the Zaibatsu one day and never came back. He's been with them for a long, long time, and I've been really worried."

Right then, a voice boomed outside, "Attention, people of Danville! By order of Kazuya Mishima of G Corporation, everyone is to report to Danville City Hall for commencement of manual labor - this time, you all will work for Kazuya!"

"Manual labor?" Candace asked, "As in, working for a Mishima?!"

"Well, this is getting out of hand," Baljeet said, worried.

Just then, a big knock on the door happened as one of the G. Corp soldiers ordered them, "Exit the house and come with me!"

"Follow us," Phineas whispered to Lei, Christie, and Nina. "We know exactly how to handle this!"

With that, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, the Fireside Girls, Candace, Stacy, Nina, Lei, Christie, and Perry all went to the backyard as the G Corp. soldier was still at the front door, shouted, "I said, exit the house and come with me!"

Just then, he noticed something flying above the house.

It was the SunBeater 3000, a tricked-out airplane and one of the brothers' truly amazing inventions!

As the solider saw it flying somewhere in the sky, he just fainted.

Inside the Sunbeater 3000, with a lot of more room, the group can see the whole Danville in chaos.

"Wow, the entire Tri-State Area is turning into a big battlefield," Baljeet cried.

"So, what now?" Buford asked.

"Well, if there's one thing I do know is that when we RUN FOR OUR LIVES," Candace cried. "Easter Island, here we come!"

"Hold on," Phineas spoke up. "Candace, please stop with all this cowardice right now. We had to find a way to stop the Mishimas from destroying our world."

"WE?!" Candace asked, referring to herself, her brothers, and everyone else.

"You got us into this, and we're the only hope to save the Tri-State Area," Phineas replied.

"Phineas, I'm telling you there's no one in Danville who can stop those two!" Candace cried.

"Wait, wait a minute," Baljeet suddenly spoke up as something hit him, "There is!"

"What are you talking about, Baljeet?" Christie asked, looking at him.

"We've been researching your universe a while earlier," Baljeet replied. "Back there, there were some people like you, Nina, and Lei that had been battling each other in a tournament called The King of Iron Fist Tournament, sponsored by the Mishima Zaibatsu, which is a world-leading military firm for its expansion."

"Are you saying that the Mishima Zaibatsu...was military?!" Candace shouted, stunned.

"Exactly," Baljeet answered as he continued on by holding up a picture of a family tree of the Mishima Family with pictures of Heihachi, Kazuya, Jinpachi, Jin, Lars Alexandersson, Lee Chaolan, Kazumi, Jun, and Asuka. "Look, there's Kazuya and Heihachi, and it said that a young man named Jin Kazama was Kazuya's son and Heihachi's grandson."

"Too bad we don't have him to help bail us out of this mess," Isabella said.

"Well, what do you expect us to do? Travel to their universe and asked for his help?" Candace asked. "I mean, you're talking inter-dimensional travel. That's crazy."

"Oh, we wouldn't said that," Phineas replied, "Ferb and I modified the Sunbeater 3000 to take us there."

"Nice touch, kids," Lei commented.

"Let's light this thing up! Aaaaand now!" Phineas said as he pushed the button, and its cherry-red nose of the SunBeater 3000 soon opened a big laser gun that immediately opened a shimmering portal...

...to the _Tekken_ universe.

The Danville gang hanged on with their lives, hardly daring to imagine what they might see in Nina's, Christie's, and Lei's home universe.

 **END of ACT III**


	6. ACT IV

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, their friends, and even Nina, Lei, and Christie, all in the Sunbeater 3000, barreled through the portal and finally landed smack-dab in the world of _Tekken_.

"We're alive!" Baljeet and Buford shouted in unison as the portal vanished.

"So, this is your world?" Isabella asked Nina, Lei, and Christie as she looked around, and she and the Fireside Girls brought cameras to take pictures. "This is amazing!"

In fact, their universe looks all realistic and live-action like.

Just then, Baljeet spotted a huge stadium and heard the sounds of people cheering as he stated, "Look! We must be at the King of Iron Fist Tournament. That means we'll find some of this universe's strongest fighters, people who can help us stop Kazuya and Heihachi!"

"Yeah, I guess we do have a shot at saving the Tri-State Area after all, thanks to my two-," Candace said, referring to Phineas and Ferb. But when she turned around, the boys and even Perry were gone. She looked around as she asked, "Wait, where did they go?"

"Maybe they must've went out to find more help," Lei replied.

"But how do we get into the tournament now?" Gretchen asked. "I really want to see some rumble going on."

"Well, we can't just go through the front," Isabella replied. "They're asking for tickets..."

"What if we can just walked in?" Christie suggested.

"Walk into the tournament?" Baljeet was stunned. "Just walk in? Just walk into the King of Iron Fist Tournament? Tell me more..."

* * *

Elsewhere, Phineas and Ferb, carrying Perry, walked into the streets of Kyoto and looked around in awe.

That's where they might find themselves face-to-face with other folks, like Ling Xiaoyu and her big pet and bodyguard, Panda.

But just as Phineas and Ferb went up to them, they heard the girl and her panda having a conversation.

"I thought I saw some odd people," Xiaoyu said to Panda, "but they're dressed like nothing I've ever seen. Their style definitely wasn't from Kyoto, and they were Nina and the other two fighters."

Panda roared in confusion. They must've been spying on the Danville gang when they arrived, but then they escaped out of sight without being spotted.

"Unless they're...aliens," Xiaoyu replied in terror, jumping to conclusions. "They could be aliens out of that portal. Aliens from another planet! They're going to come here, and they're gonna abduct us, and then we're goners! And that could really ruin my image."

Xiaoyu then looked around with caution as she added, "They'll be here any more. I feel like I can sense their approach..."

Panda, who had been listening to Xiaoyu, nodded. But then, suddenly, she pointed at Phineas and Ferb, who were right behind them.

"Hi there!" Phineas greeted.

When Xiaoyu turned around to see Phineas, Ferb, and Perry, she screamed and started to begged, "Oh, please! Please don't abduct us! I'm too young to go. I have school and so much to do in my life. You'll make my friends very upset and... I want to live, do you hear me? I want to live! Oh, why me?!"

Panda face-palmed with her paw at what just happened.

"What do you make of it, Ferb?" Phineas asked his brother. But Ferb shrugged as he continued, "Beats me, then."

"Wait, you kids aren't gonna abduct me?" Xiaoyu asked in confusion.

"No, we're not going to hurt you," Phineas replied. "You're not the only one who's been watching alien movies."

"Yeah, well, you can't be too careful out here in Kyoto, you know," Xiaoyu said to the two brothers.

"Which reminds us," Phineas said. "We're looking for someone named Jin Kazama, who we believed is the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, and-"

But that name made Xiaoyu stunned as Panda buried her head with her paws.

"Uh, did we said something to offend you two?" Phineas asked.

"No, but quite frankly, Jin leading the Zaibatsu has been a problem to most of everyone right now," Xiaoyu replied.

"What did he ever done to the Zaibatsu that got everyone so upset?" Phineas asked, confused.

Xiaoyu sighed as she sadly explained, "Well, Jin started a war that filled the world with despair, but he did all this to get rid of the Devil Gene inside him. He's been gone for a long time and I've been worried about him ever since."

"Wow, we heard about that before," Phineas said as Ferb nodded. "You seem a lot more curious about what Jin is up to."

"Looks that way," Xiaoyu replied, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that our sister Candace has spent most of her summer focusing on what we're doing," Phineas explained.

"You guys spent summer vacation where you're from? It sounds...kinda fun," Xiaoyu replied as Panda nodded. "What does your summer look like?"

"What does our summer look like?" Phineas asked. "Man, where do I begin?" He then told Xiaoyu and Panda all about their summertime: rollercoasters, backyard beach, monster trucks, many times to do cool stuff...

"Wow, your summer must be a blast," Xiaoyu said, amazed. Panda clapped her paws in applause.

"Oh, yeah," Phineas replied. "Just the tip of the Iceberg."

"So, why did you come to our universe, anyway?" Xiaoyu asked.

Phineas explained how their hometown, Danville, and the entire Tri-State Area is on a brink of chaos between Kazuya of G Corp and the Zaibatsu, and that they're looking Jin and the other fighters to help them.

"Well, then. If you two think there's a chance, then we better find Jin," Xiaoyu replied.

"That's exactly what I want to hear," Phineas said as he and Ferb were headed off, with Xiaoyu and Panda trailing behind them.

"Hey, don't leave us alone, boys," Xiaoyu cried, "We're not fast on our feet!"

Xiaoyu hopped on Panda, following Phineas and Ferb. Together, they continued searching for Jin.

* * *

Meanwhile, their friends made their way inside the stadium.

"Are we backstage?" Isabella asked.

Buford glanced around, "I don't remember backstage being so dark."

"It's so dark in here, I can't tell," Baljeet replied. "Didn't they have interior lighting back home?"

"You worried too much," Lei replied. "Christie and I have been through a number of King of Iron Fist Tournament way, way back!"

Suddenly, an announcement boomed out as the announcer began, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the King of Iron Fist Tournament!"

Fireworks boomed and the audience cheered in excitement as the tournament had just begun.

The Danville gang, Nina, Lei, and Christie soon find themselves in the seats and see many fighters.

There was Craig Marduk, King, Paul Phoenix and his friend, Marshall Law; Julia Chang, Bob Richards, Steve Fox, Hwoarang, and much, much more.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," Candace said to Stacy, "Baljeet and Lei was right. Those people really do pit against each other in these tournaments!"

"Yeah, for fortune, glory, prize money, you named it," Buford pointed out, munching some snacks.

"This is even so much bigger than I thought at the Bettys concert," Stacy agreed.

"I had no idea that they can get so...so...," Baljeet said, trying to think of the words.

"Pumped up? Physical?" Buford guessed.

"I stand corrected," Baljeet said.

Just then, another announcement boomed out, "Get ready for the next battle!"

The huge screen soon showed the next match of the tournament: Asuka Kazama vs. Emilie 'Lili' de Rochefort.

As soon as Asuka soon entered the ring first, the crowd cheered.

"That must be Asuka Kazama," Baljeet said.

"'Kazama?'" Isabella asked in confusion, "Maybe she and Jin are related. Maybe they're cousins!"

"More on the pale side," Candace replied. "But yeah!"

Then, Lili appeared as well, ready to fight her rival, "Still trying to best, Asuka?"

"The only thing I'm gonna be best at is beating you," Asuka said to Lili, doing her fighting stance.

"I knew you'd come around. Let's settle this," Lili replied, laughing.

"Wow, that Lili girl seems rich and spoiled or something," said Candace, who is observing this little rivalry. "If she manages to hurt Jin's relative, who knows that'll happen?"

"She'll win, obviously," Buford commented.

As Asuka and Lili soon began to fight in the match, Candace soon walked down to get a better view at the front row, with the others right behind her.

But then, Candace accidentally fell off the barrier...and landed right in the middle of the ring!

"Hey, you," Asuka shouted, noticing Candace. "You're in the way!"

But Asuka was so distracted to see Candace that Lili had attacked headfirst with brute force.

"This is unbelievable," An announcer said. "A mysterious redhead had accidentally jumped off the barrier, and is distracting Asuka Kazama. She must be working for Lili Rochefort!"

"Oh, no no no no no!" Candace cried, trying to explain, "I'm trying to save the Tri-State Area. I need their help!"

But the audience all boo at Candace like they've never seen her in a match as a new fighter.

"I don't know where you're from," Asuka said to Candace, "But you just made the biggest mistake of your life, pal!"

"Now, wait just a minute," Candace said, trying to be reasonable. "Let's all just stay calm down for a moment. I'm Candace Flynn from-AAAAHHHH!"

But Asuka didn't listen. She now set on fighting Candace. Even Lili, who wasn't happy that Candace interrupted their fight and that the audience thinks she works for her, joined in.

"Prepare yourself," Lili said as she put fighting stance on Candace, as did Asuka.

And what's more worse? More fighters joined in to get Candace!

"WHY IS THIS ALWAYS HAPPENING TO ME?! Has everyone in this world gone crazy?!" Candace yelled, screaming for help.

But Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, Stacy, the Fireside Girls, Nina, Lei, and Christie were watching all of this.

"Hey, at least we didn't get to join this chase and fight scene," Buford said.

"Where are Phineas and Ferb when you need them?!" Candace screamed some more.

* * *

While the others see that Candace was trying to get out of the fact that she's the newcomer to the tournament and caused a fiasco with the other fighters, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Xiaoyu, and Panda were in another part of the city, elsewhere.

Phineas told Xiaoyu of their dire situation at Danville, including the chaos/war between Heihachi and Kazuya with G Corp.

Eventually, they ran into a man. He looked at them as though he could see their dire situation.

"So you've been looking into the Mishima Zaibatsu's affairs?" The man spoke to them.

As he walked to them, Phineas, Ferb, and the man introduced themselves. The man's name was Lee Chaolan and he was the CEO of his company, Violet Systems, which it was famous for its humanoid research and brilliance in the field of ergonomics.

As they all went inside Violet Systems, Lee explained to Phineas and Ferb that he was adopted by Heihachi and that he knew Kazuya and once dealt with him in the ring.

"Everything came back to Kazuya," Lee continued. "His blood had cursed the Mishima household."

"How is that possible?" Phineas asked.

"Well, that I don't know yet," Lee replied, "but the real reason the Mishima family banished me was because they suspected that I knew about the devil within Kazuya."

Phineas, Ferb, and even Panda, who's carrying Perry, can tell that Lee was telling the truth.

Lee then introduced the boys to someone else who was also well-versed in the Mishima Zaibatsu's affairs. That someone was Lars Alexandersson, and with him was Alisa Bonsconovitch, an android modeled after a young girl.

Xiaoyu, Panda, and Alisa knew each other as friends, so they were reunited by giving a group hug.

When Lee tells Phineas and Ferb about Lars, how'd he escaped, divided the Tekken Force, and formed a rebel army, they were surprised.

Then, Lars explained to the boys that he, too, was Heihachi's illegitimate child. Heihachi fathered him to cast aside all doubt that he had the Devil Gene in him.

Phineas tells the two that they want Jin's help to save Danville and the entire Tri-State Area. When Lee and Lars soon take Phineas and Ferb to Jin, they finally see that he's okay...a little bit.

Jin was just sitting there, noticing Lee and Lars... with Phineas and Ferb in tow.

"So, you two came from another world?" Jin asked the two step-brothers, "Why are you here?"

"We're really sorry that you're upset, sir," Phineas said to Jin. "We've been looking over you and your family's history for quite a little time, and figured that it's all a coincidence that maybe you and your family didn't get along."

"Well, you have had a wasted journey," complained Jin, "I've been spending all my life, ridding the Devil Gene inside me. How it gets stronger every time I fight. I even clench my fist every time..."

"We're trying to ask for your help," Phineas said. "Your dad and grandpa are already ruining the entire Tri-State Area as we know it, and possibly our world."

Jin shook his head, but when he then realized that Kazuya and Heihachi were in their universe, he stood up.

Then, Xiaoyu spoke up as she went up to Jin, "Jin, we have to help them."

"No, we don't," argued Jin.

"Yes, we do! Remember how everyone felt when you took over the Zaibatsu?" Xiaoyu asked him.

Jin looked at his friend. Her sad eyes made him pause. "All right, all right," he said with a groan. "Fine. Let's do this. Now then,...where are your friends?"

* * *

Back at the tournament, the situation was getting crazier. If Candace hadn't been too careful with trying to escape from the ring, she would've been in this mess. luckily, her somewhat clumsiness had made her win the match as the tournament goes on.

Her friends cheered, but the audience kinda didn't.

"And the winner is...," The announcer said, announcing the winner, "Um, what's your name, ma'am?"

"Candace Flynn," Candace answered, proudly with a smile.

"Candace Flynn!" The announcer finished.

The audience were in confusion.

"Candace Flynn?" repeated Asuka. "Hey, she can't be in this tournament! I'm supposed to be the winner."

"What's this about? I never heard of this 'Candace Flynn'," Marduk replied, and the King nodded.

"You're not even a fighter, but you got style, though," Julia said to Candace.

"I'm sorry, everybody," Candace said, apologizing to the fighters. "I didn't mean to ruin your show. I was as surprised as you all were."

"I don't do surprises," Paul said. "But you will be surprised at how amazing I am!"

"Will someone get this teenager out of the arena?" Lili replied. "What she's doing here doesn't concern us. Now take your leave."

"But, but, but, but, but-" Candace tried to explain, "But please, it's about Kazuya and Heihachi! They both gone crazy! They both came to our city and fought it over, and started their little battle all over the Tri-State Area!"

"That's redundant," Hwoarang said.

"STOP!" A voice boomed as everyone turned to see who said that.

It was Jin Kazama, along with Phineas, Ferb, Lars, Xiaoyu, Panda, Lee, and Alisa. "She's telling the truth."

 **A few explained things later,...**

After the tournament, the stadium was empty, as was the parking lot.

The only ones left inside the stadium were Phineas, Ferb, and their Danville friends on one side, Jin, Xiaoyu, Panda, Lee, Lars, Alisa, and the Tekken fighters on the other. Nina, Lei, and Christie were in the middle.

Soon, Xiaoyu spoke up, "Let me get this straight, you found Nina landed in your universe."

"Yes," Candace answered.

"You then heard that Kazuya and Heihachi were here, too. And they had a big battle, spreading chaos all over your city," Xiaoyu continued.

"Yes," Baljeet answered.

"And you and your friends all come here to take me, Jin, and the other fighters with you to your universe to save... What was it, Pan-town?"

"Danville, and yes," Phineas answered. "And also the entire Tri-State Area."

"If that's the case, then that's all the more other reason to help out my...relative," Asuka replied, looking at Jin.

It's true that Asuka and Jin are related, but he didn't know it yet, until now.

"This is craziest thing I've ever heard," Steve said.

"I believed that," Marduk agreed.

When Lili looked at Ferb, however, she was in love with her. "Well, I guess I'm going wherever this little hunk is going...," Lili said, looking at Ferb, lovingly. "...To save their Tri-State Area and such."

Ferb blinked, then blushed.

"Oh, brother...," Asuka groaned as she face-palmed.

"All right, then it's settled, Phineas said.

"Now hold on a minute there, boys," Paul halted the Danville gang for a moment, "First, tell your sister to stop interfering with the tournament, because everyone should know that I'M the toughest in the universe, not her! Second, if you're all really from another universe, why don't you show us your flying rocket or your pet duck with a beaver tail?"

"I like this guy," Buford said to Baljeet, referring to Paul Phoenix.

"Oh, great idea," Phineas exclaimed. "They're both in the parking lot, outside of the stadium right now. And by the way, Perry's a platypus. He doesn't do much."

"You're all not really considering this, are you?" Hwoarang asked everyone.

"I think I do want to see this pet and rocket they're talking about," Bob said, smiling.

"Me, too," Xiaoyu agreed.

"Me, three," Alisa nodded as well.

And with that, the Danville gang led the Tekken fighters outside to their ride, the SunBeater 3000, and inside the ride was Perry.

"Well, here they are," Phineas said to the fighters, showing them.

"A real-life rocket ship," Xiaoyu and Alisa shouted in unison.

"A pet platypus," Paul and Bob said in unison, stunned.

Just then, Lee appeared. "I modified your little ride while you were away. She's ready to ride!"

"Well, Xiaoyu, do you believe us now?" Phineas asked.

"If both Kazuya and Heihachi really had tried to fight over control of your Tri-State Area," Xiaoyu replied. "And that the best fighters from the King of Iron Fist Tournament are the only ones who can help you save it. Then, okay, we'll do it! And I really want to go for a ride on that big plane of yours."

"To Danville!" Bob exclaimed.

Julia nodded, "Okay, then! I'm ready!"

"Bring us to the Mishimas, and we'll bring in the fight," Marduk said as he and King were both crushing their knuckled fists.

"I called shot gun in the middle," Paul shouted, raising his hand.

"Me too," Marshall agreed, doing the same.

"I'll come along, as long as Ferb is here," Lili said, being smitten.

"Oh, brother," Asuka groaned, "I'll let Lili off for now. But I really want to see this 'Tri-State Area' that these kids are from."

"Yeah, thanks," Xiaoyu thanked Asuka, then she turned to Jin, "Jin..."

Jin thought about it. The fact that both his dad and his grandfather are in Danville made him decide to settle the score with them once and for all.

"Alright...," Jin nodded. "I'm in."

And the fighters, some wanted revenge on the Zaibatsu, all decided to let Jin off of their hair as they put aside their differences to team up.

"Then, it's settled," Phineas said.

"Uh, Phineas," Candace replied, frowning. "Nothing is settled."

And so, the Danville gang and the Tekken fighters all climbed on board the SunBeater 3000, and opened a portal back to Danville and the Tri-State Area.

But when they all got back, however, it was already in chaos and in ruins from when they left.

"This is your home?" Paul aksed. "No offense, but it's kinda...dumpy."

"We're too late!" Baljeet cried. "The Mishimas destroyed everything! This is terrible."

Xiaoyu was shocked, "Kazuya and Heihachi did all of this?!"

"Maybe this is what happens when they do the decorating...," Buford said.

The town that Phineas, Ferb, and their friends once called home has now turned into an ashen battlefield.

 **END of ACT IV**


End file.
